yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Girls
Hello Girls is a character song from the album Yuuki no Baton. The song is performed by Terui Haruka, who voices Yuki Yuna. Lyrics Kanji= 目を閉じて いくつ思い浮かぶ？宝物 ふいに口笛吹いて 軽やかに弾む スキップスキップ ランラン HELLO HELLO ご機嫌いかがですかなんて もっとカジュアル 近いカンジでね やっほ やっほ どうしたの？ 顔をあげてみて その涙の訳を聞かせてよ キミに Hi Hi 教えたげよう 特製の元気印を Hi Hi 手をつないで 考えよう一緒にね 力を合わせて なんとかしよう 困り顔 キミと一緒に悲しくなっちゃう まずは美味しいものを お腹いっぱい食べようよ 諦めちゃ何も叶わない 諦めなかったらゼンブ叶う キミを Hi Hi 笑わせよう 少しでも軽くしたいな Hi Hi 隣同士 寄り添って眠ろうね 夜が明けそうだよ みんなが集まればここから始まるよ 一人でできないことなんでもできちゃいそう ほら 奇跡だね キミに Hi Hi 教えたげよう 特製の元気印を Hi Hi 手をつないで 考えよう一緒にね 力を合わせて キミを Hi Hi 笑わせよう 少しでも軽くしたいな Hi Hi 隣同士 寄り添って眠ろうね 夜が明けそうだよ ずっと側にいるよ |-| Romaji= Me wo tojite ikutsu omoi ukabu takaramono Fui ni kuchibue fuite karoyaka ni hazumu SUKIPPU SUKIPPU RAN RAN HELLO HELLO Gokigen ikagadesu ka nante motto KAJUARU chikai kanji de ne yaho yaho Doushita no? Kao agete mite Sono namida no wake wo kikasete yo Kimi ni Hi Hi oshietageyou tokusei no genkijirushi wo HI Hi te wo tsunaide Kangaeyou isshoni ni ne Chikara wo awasete nantoka shiyou Komari kao kimi to isshoni kanashiku nacchau Mazu wa oishii mono wo onaka ippai tabeyou yo Akiramecha nani mo kanawanai Akiramenakattara zenbu kanau Kimi wo Hi Hi warawaseyou Sukoshi demo karuku shitai na Hi Hi tonari doushi yorisotte nemurou ne Yo ga akesou da yo Minna ga atsumareba koko kara hajimaru yo Hitori de dekinai koto nandemo dekichai sou Hora kiseki da ne Kimi ni Hi Hi oshietageyou tokusei no genkijirushi wo HI Hi te wo tsunaide Kangaeyou isshoni ni ne Chikara wo awasete Kimi wo Hi Hi warawaseyou Sukoshi demo karuku shitai na Hi Hi tonari doushi yorisotte nemurou ne Yo ga akesou da yo zutto soba ni iru yo |-| English= Closing my eyes, I’m reminded of so many treasures Suddenly I hear a whistle, light and bouncy skip-skip run-run "Hello, Hello!" Asking "How are you?" in a more casual way, a much closer way yahoo yahoo What happened? Look up Tell me the reason for those tears Hi Hi Let me tell you a special sign of energy Hi hi Take my hand Let’s think together Putting our strengths together, let’s do something Your troubled face makes me feel sad with you First, let’s eat something tasty until our stomachs are full If you give up, nothing will change If you don’t give up, everything can come true Hi Hi Let me make you laugh I want to make you feel better, at least a little Hi Hi my neighbor, let’s sleep side-by-side Dawn is about to break If everyone comes together, the beginning starts here We can do all the things that we were not able to do alone Look, it is a miracle, isn’t it? Hi Hi Let me tell you a special sign of energy Hi hi Take my hand Let’s think together Putting our strengths together, Hi Hi Let me make you laugh I want to make you feel better, at least a little Hi Hi my neighbor, let’s sleep side-by-side Dawn is about to break I will always be by your side Trivia * In this song, the phrase Yuna uses for "neighbor" (隣同士) specifically means "next-door neighbor"; therefore, it can be inferred that Yuna is singing to Togo. Navigation Category:Music